US
by Miss Angi
Summary: Instead of going after Bolin after the kiss, Mako and Korra get in a huge fight over hurting Bolin's feelings and angryhurtsex ensues This my first full on smut I'm no sure bout the end but I was getting tired so I finished it enjoi & review c:


Write me this: instead of going after Bolin after the kiss, Mako and Korra get in a huge fight, but then they kiss and it turns into them going upstairs and sleeping together. But it's full of all this incredible pain and angst, about Bolin and Mako still being with Asami, and not...

but afterwards instead they fight over hurting Bolin's feelings, and angryhurt!sex ensues?

"No Bolin this is not what you think" Mako called out to his brother as he runs off dropping the bouquet of flowers that were mostly likely for Korra. Feeling his anger rising he turned to face the girl as he let out a hard sigh. "Great! Look what you did!" Mako accused basically blaming the avatar for his brother's upset manor.

"You're blaming me!" Korra was slightly taken aback by his sudden accusation, she fully knew now as she processed everything that kissing mako was wrong …but it wasn't all her fault.

"You kissed me!" Mako exclaimed flabbergasted that she questioned him, when she was the one that kissed him. Giving the male a crooked look the avatar countered,

"You kissed me back!" pointing out a vital flaw in his logic of putting all the blame on her, she pointed her index finger at his chest narrowing her eyes at him. Waiting for his response she crossed her arms and shifted her body weight on one leg. Giving him a 'what now?' expression.

"Aurghhh" he groaned making his gloved hands angered crawls to the sky. "—why does that even matter now!"

"WHAT? What the hell are you talking about? It does matters for everything MAKO! Bolin just saw _US_ kiss…ok US. You can't just go and blame me for everything that happened…it isn't fair..." trailing off feeling slightly hurt. Rubbing her arm nervously with guilt as she imagined Bolin devastated face and the dreaded sound that came from his mouth that made her stomach churn with discomfort. But she couldn't let Mako get the upper hand in this she came right back with the fury building in her eyes. Staring the firebender down,

He noticed the sadness that came over her eyes but he was so angry he couldn't let up. With her emphasizing on the word US – he couldn't say she wasn't right but it didn't mean he had to like the fact she was reminding him of the betrayal he did upon brother just not a few moments ago. He was raging,

"FAIR...FAIR… it isn't fair you say?-let me tell you what isn't fair is that you go lead Bolin on with that date of yours and then and kiss me! Making betray my brother. How could I NOT kiss you back... really? You know I like you I just told you but then you put me in this situation... backing me into this corner that—"

"What fucking corner are you talking about—I never pushed into any wall and forced myself on you. And OH NO didn't we go over this already I didn't lead him on god dammit. NOTHING HAPPENED we just hanged out ok… I knew… just didn't now fully of Bolin's feelings. And anyway you're his brother you knew more defiantly if liked me, right? Alright I know I went up and kiss you ok…but YOU kissed me back that IS it! You didn't have to... You could of just pushed me away- rejected me completely—BUT YOU DIDN'T!" she pointed out once more getting more annoyed. This boy she felt was making it to complicated seeming not to be fully thinking straight like he normally does. Korra new good and well that she effed up (once again) but that doesn't make him the victim or even innocent.

"I KNOW THAT DAMN IT KORRA, listen aurgg!" he yelled , then groaned rubbing his thumb and index finger against his forehead. "SPRITS Why did this have to happen like this—why not under normal circumstances" He groaned still rubbing his head, " All I wanted to do was clarify -come clean…" gathering his thoughts again his anger rose, realizing more and more he wasn't just angry at her… but at himself."BUT YOU didn't have to kiss me in the first place- and confess to me ... it just made me think more... about..." trailing off as all the people he was hurting… Bolin and Asami (when she found out) Korra was getting impatient her foot was going rapid as she waited for him to gather his words but bursted out with,

"Think more about what huh -say it Mako, it's Asami right isn't it? Remember you had a choice." she narrowed her eyes not wanting to come off as cold but she had to be blunt. "You didn't have to come to talk me... you could have just left me in the dark… left me wondering like I already been doing. But you decided to come over to me ...tonight with this confession that you liked me actually...even though you're confused and shit." Taking some air she continued but not a short enough brake where he could interject. "What would it change… you're dating asami… WHY?"

"WHY?" He repeated,

"AH YES Mako… of course… of course when you told me you like me it gave me _hope_ WHY do that to me huh? You have no REAL intention with being with me anyway right?" she only gave him a short moment to respond as she tried to collect herself trying to stay strong. Mako a little taken aback by his words… he stated to feel …guilt… he was hurting Korra too…. He was captured by her eyes again looking into her oceanic orbs that looked like they were welling up. It tugged at his heart that feeling rising again.

"I-I" he couldn't get the words out his mouth and brain were not connecting at that moment.

"…I'm rash and impulsive and all that mess. I just go with my heart before my head without thinking ANYthing through. But you're the opposite… you're calculating—precise. Your feelings - always it seems on the back burner until…" she trailed registering her thoughts more, "…now… you acted on your true feelings when you kissed me back… but I know I know… ultimately it's only a hope I have.. nothing more. I have no choice… not now or anything like that. I get it … I do… Asami is secure and safe and beautiful and nice and wonderful and perfect!" Mako tried to stop her from going from progressive saying no…stop just … stop …that isn't true. And reached his braking his point as he listened to her final few words.

"Sure I'm _amazing_… but is that really enough? I'm just a MESS just too much… she fits with you bet-"

"NO stop!" He yelled as he interrupted Korra at her last utterance. Mako didn't want to listen to her anymore bombing on herself some bad. Making him off to be so superficial and petty prick when she just didn't get it. He couldn't take it anymore.

"NO you stop lying to yourself know it's true!" Korra stressed out now, practical in his face. Her anger and hurt was rising. She wanted to cry but she held back the burning tears balling her fists to transfer into anger.

"I'm not a liar—you know nothing!"

"I don't huh… I know nothing HA isn't that a laugh"

"Korra this isn't a laughing matter"

"Oh really I would of swore it was!" she smugly said getting so over the sadness, she was just fed up.

"Fuck you" Mako let slip out, Korra tilted her head slightly getting right in his face now. They could feel their hot breathe radiating off of them. The intensity that blasted in their eyes shot like fireworks between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Their anger… his arousal or her arousal.

"Oh I bet you would like too hum-." Just those few words set him off, it was increasing and he couldn't take it anymore without wasting another second. His nostril framing his eyes flaming the firebender crashed into her lips once again grabbed the avatar from around the waist pulling her into him. Surprised her month feel open and Mako hastily stuck his tongue in her mouth fighting with Korra's tongue for dominance, Korra got lost in the kiss a moment as she let out a low moan as he nibbled on her bottom lip. Without really coming up for air she wrapped her arms around his neck and on his face, running through his black lock as they make out. This kiss had 100 times more passion and want at the first one. Finally breaking away for air both letting out heavy out of breathes, staring into each other's full of want and desire for the other.

Mako lowered his hands on Korra ass and up her back and threw her quite roughly over his shoulder. His mind was clouded with pure hormones and lust he couldn't think straight and his body just moved. Speeding walking right to the attic apartment …

Korra was in utter shock thinking they may makeout some more he's carrying he over his shoulder. His hand still on her ass. She hadn't fully realized what was going on until mako was almost inside the probending building, her mind was dazed itself. But sort of snapped out of it when she didn't like the fact he was carrying her away like some sort vulnerable damsel, thinking that solely cuz she didn't fully connect the events that were about to occur. This girl wasn't some damsel so she wasn't having it so she started to kick and cuss at him to put he down. Punching his back and pushing his face screaming ,"What the hell are doing—you fucking ASS HOLE put me the fuck down—"What are you trying to pull" she was practically breathing fire as she cursed him. But no matter what she said or did he didn't budge.

He didn't comply until they were in the attic and he dropped her on the couch. She landed on it with a thud as he stood on there on the other side of the air of the chair gazing down at her.

Korra finally shut up instantly as soon as she saw the sensual expression he was giving her. And she finally started putting two and two together as Mako took off his jacket and peeled his undershirt over his head to reveal his chiseled but leaned torso accented with his scarf. Still breathing heavily from earlier Korra couldn't help but get aroused. She knew what he wanted … and she wanted it too as she pulled off her parka and threw it to the side feeling hotter and hotter as she was so fixated on Mako's burning eyes she had trouble removing her shirt. Her eyes were locked as he spoke, those words. "I do want to fuck you" his voice took over a different tone … a smooth sensual tone that sent shivers down her spine and caused her to feeling a slight wetness in between her legs. So she spread her legs apart, ready for Mako.

Without anymore hesitation Korra gave up on her shirt and grabbed on mako's scarf pulling him down onto the couch right onto her lips again. She couldn't let his sexy ass just stand there without giving the action he was 'advertising' she hungrily attacked his mouth gripping the scarf tighter as she could feel Mako's hands explore her body eagerly. She couldn't help but bite and suck on his bottom lip like he did to her, it hurt so good. She loved the feel of his gloved hand roughness upon her skin— it gave this session some 'roughness' but she honestly just wanted skin on skin… nothing even the scarf had to go.

The firebender pulled at her shirt upward to hint to her he wanted it gone. She let go of her grasp of his scarf and the locking their wet lips, pulling the garment off she dropped the scarf gingerly off the ground. As Mako now free to move his neck around he began to kiss her toned stomach. Adored how it flexed—contractioning everything he gave it a nice wet kiss. Pushing the shirt up gradually as he did so.

Getting her chest he could help but wanting to just rip the binding off now ripping off her shirt. Mako with his index made a small flame that would make such a nice line in the bandages. It made it easier for him to pull the bandages away, and her boobs were his. Getting more eager by the minute Mako carried out his plan as Korra watched him do so. She could feel the hotness on her chest— burning the bandages… cutting them away.

Korra was half way exposed to Mako and she didn't care she wanted him to see her like this. Mako found her chest magnifcant such beautiful plump full breast that he just wanted to attack. He brought his lips to soft breast and kissed upon them, fully licking her erected nipples. Fully taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, nibbling, flicking with his tongue at both as his hands pulled away her pants and boots to leave only her panties. Letting his hand linger made his way to the wetness him knew was there. Smirking at her nipple he continued his motion with his mouth, as his finger found her entrance and started to rub her getting his middle finger to pock into her. She let out a pleasurable moan that he loved to hear.

As he did so Korra's breathing became heavy, broken, and hard. Her body shifted as he added another finger and went deeper inside her feeling her wetness cover his fingers. He licked his lips hungryily as he saw the girl's eyes roll back and her head tilt back, rolling her hip up into his hardon. He bit her nibble hard drawing it up as she heard her saw his name, "Mako…ah…mako –AH fu—fuck me~" he pleaded with heavy breathes of euphoria as he finger pushed deeper but slid out, pulling off her soaked panties upon the floor. With a moment to rest Korra grabbed his pants and yanked them off not caring at the moment if she riped them. All that was on her mind was that she wanted him—wanted him bad. They without hesitation Korra wrapped her legs around waist and pushed herself into him.

Korra timed it right because he slide right in, her pussy was wet and throbbing with slight pain as he went deeper inside. Her chest rose against Mako as the pleasure—the passion pulsed through her body. Mako held her shoulder's down so he could started his strokes. After a few moments of getting 'comfortable' Mako got her into a passionate kiss, seamlessly timing it with his strokes.

Korra ran her hands down his back and cupped his ass pushing him harder into her. Mako smirked into her darting tongue and comply by thrusting harder and faster. Korra's hips moving in sync with Mako's hearing the sound of their hips kissing against one another. The next thing he knew he was basically pounding into her. The male's torso was now up above the girl instead of against to gain more leverage. They had rotated their bodies, Mako was standing in front of the couch as Korra's head was pressed against the back cushion. Trying to hard not to let go. The pair's moans grew louder and more frequent. Mako couldn't help but call Korra's name as she pushed against him wanting to gain dominance but she was at the lost as she felt her juices gliding down his shaft. Screaming in ecstasy as she climaxed trembling, as Mako finally cumed inside her riding her out until his dick became limp. He pulled out letting her aching legs fall and the boy collapse upon the chest of Korra. Both panting to regain themselves…

He kissed his tenderly on the cheek and forehead brushing some sweaty locks away from her face. Korra smiled and leaned into his hand and said with a smug little grin, "I hope this doesn't mean I'm your sex friend…right?" trying to take light of it all.

Mako couldn't help but smirk let out a chuckled, "Of course not ~"


End file.
